Pete's House of Villains
"Pete's House of Villains" is the forty-eighth episode of House of Mouse. It originally aired on Toon Disney on March 2, 2003 as part of the network's "March of the Meanies" marathon. It is not to be confused with the direct-to-video compilation film Mickey's House of Villains. Synopsis Pete arrives at the club, saying that everything stinks. Mickey tells Pete that he probably couldn't handle hosting the club himself and puts him in charge. The rest of the crew promptly quits, so Pete hires several of his fellow villains to take their spots. He makes Jafar the doorman, puts Ursula at registration, has some weasels waiting tables, has the Headless Horseman doing gossip (despite his lack of a head), the Big Bad Wolf working in the control room, and the Three Little Wolves as the house band. After the first cartoon, Pete finds out that some of his villainous friends are doing bad things to the guests - the weasels kept stealing from the guests, Jafar won't let anyone that he doesn't like into the club, and Ursula keeps turning guests into polyps. Pete fires the villains one by one, in spite of each one of them attacking him in response. Pete tries to continue his hosting duties, but ends up getting booed off the stage. He gives up being the manager and gives ownership back to Mickey, offering to scrub the floors for a month (and Lady Tremaine makes sure of that). Featured cartoons *''L'il Bad Wolf'' *''Donald's Dynamite: Opera Box'' *''Organ Donors'' Mickey Introduction "And now, America's favorite good guy: Mickey Mouse!" Sponsor Tonight's musical guest was supposed to be: "7 Deadly Singers" Trivia * The shot of Big Bad Wolf working the DVD player was recycled from Mickey's House of Villains. ** The shot of the "House of Mouse" sign changing to the "House of Villains" sign was also recycled from the direct-to-video film, but the borders of the sign was now in blue instead of purple-pink. * The ending clip where Mickey says "See ya real soon!" is recycled from House of Crime. * Mickey introduces Organ Donors as "a cartoon without a villain in sight," despite that the short does have a villain. With the Voice Talents of *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Corey Burton - Zeus, Timothy Mouse *Cathy Cahn - Fifer Pig *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Jim Cummings - Pete, Big Bad Wolf, Weasels *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Practical Pig, Sheriff of Nottingham *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Matt Frewer - Toymaker *Andrew Lawrence - Li'l Bad Wolf *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck *Diane Michelle - Daisy Duck *Pat Musick - Fiddler Pig *Kevin Michael Richardson - Prince John, Weasels *Rod Roddy - Mike *Kath Soucie - Additional Voices *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Frank Welker - Gus Goose Gallery Pete screams at Daisy's face.JPG|"IT STINKS!" Pete holds Mickey onstage.jpg|"No, no, no, you stink too. The show stinks. The club stinks. EVERYTHING stinks." Pete Lady Tremaine HM.jpg|"Quit starin' at me." Category:House of Mouse episodes Category:Television episodes